


Urban Legend

by Ratt9, Stormygio



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Parody, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari is, of course, a brilliant inventor. However, it soon became obvious that his newest idea was not quite as brilliant as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legend

When Watari first became an inventor, he knew he wanted to be remembered. He was an ambitious young chap, and his inventions reflected his youthful desires.

Even as an old man, he continued to strive for greatness. Invent the next big thing, solve the next big case—the life of an insider was nothing new to Watari.

How it had gotten to the point where there were dinosaurs in his basement, however, was beyond him.

 _(_ Actually, that is a lie. _)_

He thought he had had the idea of the century. He wrote up the blueprints for something that was said to be impossible. He did it, by himself, in between serving tea to the world's greatest detective and sorting the dirty laundry from the clean. Soon, all he had left to do was to build it.

 _It_ —the time machine.

That's right. Delving deep into theories of quantum mechanics and educating himself about time paradox, manipulating photons and harnessing the power of things too small for the naked eye to see, Watari had managed to finally come up with something by which to be remembered.

For years, he spent time building the contraption, hiding his progress from his curious  _(_ and brilliant _)_ young charge, who might surely wish to see how such a thing worked for himself. But, no—such processes must be hidden from wandering eyes and minds, lest the idea get stolen.

Not, of course, that L was at all interested in a career in inventing—he enjoyed solving puzzles far too much for that—but it felt nice to keep at least one secret from the boy. It wasn't as if Watari had many others to keep from him.

Alas, now there were dinosaurs in the basement, and Watari was beginning to seriously regret his decision to keep the time machine business from his ward. Had he chosen to tell L sooner, it might not come as so much of a shock to him when he was told about the small dilemma.

Watari had been testing the time machine out—for the very first time—when things had gone awry and the device had begun spewing, like vomit, velociraptors, dozens of them. Watari had barely managed to make it out of the basement in time to avoid being on the menu.

Now, Watari was not a nervous man, and he never had been. But, he had a real sense of rising dread at the thought of having to inform L that there were, for some arcane reason, dinosaurs in the basement. Certainly, Watari doubted that even L's vast amount of forbearance would hold out against such a perfunctory explanation.

And then Watari stopped, and he thought while he stopped.

Why  _couldn't_ there be dinosaurs in the basement, anyway? Was that  _honestly_ such an important detail that L need be alerted?

No, Watari decided, no, he did not.

And thus concludes the legend of the dinosaurs dwelling in the Kira Task Force Building's basement.

**Author's Note:**

> It is when I write things like this that I wonder what exactly I'm doing with my life.
> 
> ~Ratt Kazamata


End file.
